Pokemon: Indigo League
by Katsujinken
Summary: Ash Ketchum and Leaf Green are finally 10 years old, old enough to become Pokémon Trainers. When Ash sets out on his journey Leaf thinks it would be better to tag along and enjoy the ride. But what happens when Team Rocket gets involved. How will their plans to take over the world interfere with Ash's and Leaf's dreams on becoming Pokemon Masters? Pairing: AshxLeafxGary


I kicked the covers onto the floor and rolled out of bed. I finally turned off my alarm clock and examined the time.

"2: 50...I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" I shrieked, although this was normal for me to be late for a special occasion. But this time was going to be different.

I grabbed my outfit and rushed into the bathroom. After taking care of my geuigene I began to brush my chocolate brown hair then put on my favorite hat. I quickly ran out my bedroom and down the steps to see a boy sitting at my kitchen stuffing pancakes down his throat as my mom came with another platter of bacon. I sprinted into the kitchen and stole the bacon as the boy began to frown.

"Leaf...I was going to eat that." The boy said while eating another set of flapjacks.

I giggled and gave him a strip before chomping down on my own.

"Ash, is there one minute of the day when your not eating? I asked him.

I received a shrug in response as I watched my childhood friend chomp down on more pancakes. We had been friends ever since we were five. And I only have one person to thank, Gary Oak. If it wasn't for him turning on me and bullying us we would have never grown as attached to each other as we are now. Now we have each others back.

"Shouldn't you be at Oak's Lab you two? I thought you guys were going to get your pokemon today, right Leaf?" My mother asked, interrupting my thoughts.

Ash jumped from his chair and hurried out the door I chased after him after kissing my mother on the cheek. Our town was small as it would only take minutes before we would reach the lab. I saw Ash in the distance and began to catch up with him. But then I noticed a huge crowd surronding him. I pushed my way though the crowd to see Ash on the floor. I looked up to see non other than Gary Oak, my sworn enemy,

"Hey watch were your going! Well you must be Ash." Gary said rudely.

I marched over to the two and glared at Gary. As soon as he noticed me a sudden look of surprise engulfed him.

"Still picking on people, you jerk!" I yelled at first he looked startled but then a devilish smirk crossed his face.

"Well hello to you too Leaf, what do you want an autograph or a picture? Hurry up cause I don't have all day! He said coldly.

I charged at Gary but Ash jumped to his feet and held me back.

"Gary your so full of it!" I yelled.

Gary seemed to ignore me as he turned his attention back towards Ash.

"Better late then never, I guess. At least you got to meet me." Gary began with his signature cocky smirk.

"Gary..." Ash began but was cut off by Gary.

"Mister Gary to you, show some respect!" Gary scolded Ash.

Ash let go of me and walked towards Gary, meeting his glare. While the cheerleaders started to surround the three of us.

"Well Ash you snooze you lose! And your way behind right from the start. You see Ash I have a pokemon and you don't."

Ash stood there, astonished.

"You got your first pokemon?" I asked. "They'll give pokemon to anyone these days." I said under my breath.

But appearently Gary must have heard as he began to open his mouth for another one of his insults.

"That's right losers and its right inside this pokeball." He exclaimed while throwing the pokeball in the air and catching it repeatedly.

Ash looked back at me and then at Gary. I was just as surprised as Ash. Gary would be a strong trainer no doubt. But this was..._crazy._

"GO GARY! I LOVE YOU GARE BEAR! LETS GO GARY LETS GO!" His fan girls yelled.

The whole crowd began to chant his name. I walked beside Ash just to hear what they were saying.

"Thank you fans, I promise I will become a Pokemon Master. And make the town of Pallet known throughout the world." Gay screamed to his fans.

"Don't hold your breath." I whispered over to Ash.

Ash was way to excited though to hear.

"Excuse me I was just wondering if you could tell me just what type of pokemon you got." Ash asked with a wide smile planted on his face.

Gary stared down at Ash with his own smirk on his face. I wonder what that jerk is going to say now I thought to my self.

" That's none of your business. If you would have showed up on time you would have seen that I got the best pokemon, from professor Oak. Its good to have a grandfather in the pokemon business isn't it?"

"Who cares if you're the grandson of Professor Oak? Unlike him, you're just a practical joke." I said glaring at him.

He ignored me yet again and jumped inside of a blood red sports car. Along with a few of his fan girls.

"Thank you for coming out here to see history in the making. Now I Gary Oak, am off to learn the ways of a pokemon trainer!" He yelled as the car drove off.

Before it was out of sight I could see Gary blowing a kiss in me and Ash's direction. In a matter of seconds we were there alone as the crowd hurried after Gary.

"Boy, does he make my blood boil!" I told Ash while clenching my fist.

"I'll show you!" said Ash.

"So you two decided to show up after all." A man said from behind us. But his voice was so familiar. It was none other then the famous, Professor Oak!

Me and Ash jumped in front of him, eager to receive our first pokemon.

"Hi professor. Where's my pokemon?" Me and Ash questioned in unison.

He stared at us as if he didn't know what we were talking about. My legs began to turn to jelly and I tried to fight back tears. I hope there was pokemon left.

"Your pokemon?" He began.

"Yeah! I'm ready!" Ash yelled.

I groaned as my ears began to ring. But I smiled, it always made me happy to see my friends happy. If that made any sense?

"It looks like you're ready for bed, Ash. Not for pokemon training. I hope you don't think your going to train in your pajamas" Oak snickered.

I then noticed that Ash was still in his pajamas. I giggled and wondered how I didn't see that from before.

"Oh, no Professor. I got a little mixed up this morning and I was a little late." Ash started.

"But believe me, we are ready for a Pokemon." I added and gleamed at the professor.

**Time Skip**

Professor had agreed to let us get our very own pokemon. As we entered his lab I stayed quiet as I listened to Ash tell us on how he plans his pokemon adventure would be. Until finally we reached a large capsule. Within the capsule sat three pokeballs. Oak tapped a few buttons and the capsule opened,

"I thought about it a lot and it took me a long time. But I finally decided. I want Squirtle!" Ash told us.

But when he opened the ball it was empty. I face palmed myself as I watched Ash open every single ball to find out that all the pokemon were taken.

"Does that mean all the pokemon are gone?" I asked in concern. I felt a tear roll down my cheek but didn't care.

This could be the only time I get the chance to have my very own pokemon. But now, my dreams, my aspirations...are all ruined.

"Well we have two more...But I" Oak told us.

"We'll take 'em!" Ash cut him off.

The professor sighed and the capsule split in half. Two pokeballs, one blue and the other red with a yellow lightning bolt symbol on the top half.

"But I must warn you, there is a problem with these two pokemon..." The Professor started.

"We have to have a pokemon, right Ash." I told the Professor while pulling on Ash's sleeve.

"Yeah, Professor!" Ash agreed enthusiastically.

The Professor looked at us thoughtfully before answering.

Well then..." The Professor tossed us the pokemon.

I stared at the pokeball in my hands. More tears began to roll down my face as I smiled at the small blue pokeball in the grasp of my hand."Hey Ash, you ready?"

He nodded and we opened the small capsules. Bright light and electricity filled the room, temporarily blinding us. When I regained my sense of sight I saw two small creatures standing before us. The one on my side had brown fur, a bushy tail that has a cream-colored tip, and a large furry collar that is also cream-colored. It was very small, as I thought it still must be a baby. He had big brown eyes, long pointed ears and had a smile on his face. The other was a short, chubby, rodent-thingy, Pokémon with yellow fur all over its body. His ears are long and come to a point with black tips. It has black eyes that gleamed ith determination and two red circles on its cheeks. I also saw two brown stripes on its back, and its tail is in the shape of Zigzag-styled lightning bolt, with a patch of brown fur at the base of the tail.

"Eeveeee!" The brown one called before jumping into my arms.

I cuddled with the small pokemon and giggled as it licked my cheek. Now I can finally understand the bond humans share with pokemon. We are all one in the same.

"Pika-pika" Said the yellow mouse.

Leaf, his name is Eevee and Ash its name is Pikachu." Professor Oak informed us.

"Well hello there, Eevee!" I said happily.

"Whoa, its so cute. Its the best of all." Ash told us still mesmerized by Pikachu.

"You'll see." Professor responded to Ash's comment.

I walked over to the two and greeted the small yellow pokemon.

"Oh, hi Pikachu." I greeted while petting it behind its hair.

Before I could retreat my hand the pokemon discharged a strong current of electrical energy. Electricity filled the room, turning on all devices and machines. Also electrocuting the Professor and Ash. Eevee dodged lightning bolt after lightning bolt till it looked like she was dancing.

I finally moved my hand causing Pikachu to stop. I looked around to see Ash and the Professor burned to a crisp.

"Sorry guys, my bad."


End file.
